Alaric Saltzman
Dr. Alaric J. Saltzman is the main protagonist of Legacies. He is the founder of the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted. Alaric is the father of Josie and Lizzie Saltzman. Alaric is a member of the Saltzman Family. Throughout Legacies Series Season One This is the Part Where You Run Ten years following Hope's arrival at the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted, the year 2028, Alaric had settled into his new, stable life for himself as the firm but fair Headmaster of the school, dividing his time between raising his daughters, running the school and training Hope. Alaric learns of a newly triggered werewolf in Atlanta, Georgia and, with Hope in tow, tracked the boy to a church. There he and Hope encountered Landon Kirby, an old friend of Hope and the foster brother of the werewolf, Rafael Waithe. After successfully restraining Rafael, Alaric took him, Landon, and Hope back to the Salvatore School. While Rafael toured the campus, Alaric questioned Landon about Rafael and informed him about the supernatural nature of the school. When he finished the interview, Alaric called in MG to compel Landon to forget everything he'd seen and heard but to everyone's shock, Landon wasn't able to be compelled. Shaken by this, Alaric confined Landon to the werewolf transition space for 24 hours under the theory that Landon had vervain in his system. With Landon contained, Alaric turned to the business of training Hope in hand-to-hand combat but their session was interrupted by his daughter, Josie. She informed her father that her sister, Lizzie, was in the midst of a meltdown; Alaric went to the school kitchens to find his daughter hysterically tearing it apart over a humiliating conversation with Rafael, which ended with him nearly getting a kitchen knife to the face. To help Lizzie, Alaric set up a meditation session with her so that she could release her stress, pausing only to give permission to Hope to use the back acres to give her a lycanthropic release. Following the meditation session, Alaric went out to break up a student party out by the Old Mill. The next day, Alaric met with Landon again who asked to remain at the school anyway. Though Alaric was sympathetic to Landon's situation, he reminded the troubled teen that the Salvatore School was too dangerous for a human and turned down his request. He then called in MG again who compelled Landon to leave without a fuss. Not long after Landon had left however, Alaric was alerted to a break-in in the school library by Dorian. He revealed that a mystical dagger of unknown properties had been stolen. Alaric questioned Hope about it as she had met with Landon regularly and concluded that not only had Landon stolen the dagger, but that the compulsion had still not worked on him. Alaric concludes that the only reason behind this mean he must be supernatural. After receiving a call from Matt Donovan, he and Hope head toward Route 29, Near Virginia State Line, to the scene of an active crime scene investigation. Matt informs him that the local PD thinks it was a chemical spill. Alaric and Hope investigate the bus themselves and the bus is littered with charred corpses. Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn Alaric is forced to forego his regular duties as coach of his daughters' team for the annual Salvatore Boarding School vs. Mystic Falls High School football game. Instead, he's has to go track down Landon and get the supernatural knife back; however, his plans were interrupted slightly when both Hope and Rafael insisted on accompanying him. Alaric gave in and allowed the two to help. Alaric, Hope, and Rafael traveled to the last place Landon was seen - the charred bus off Route 29. Hope believed it was Landon's doing while Rafael insisted something else was responsible for the dead bodies. The trio tracked Landon into the woods and stumbled across a mysterious mute woman with singed clothing; they presume she's a survivor from the bus incident. Alaric deduced that Landon was hiding in an abandoned root cellar and sent Hope and Rafael to scout the area but not to engage Landon while he questioned the woman. While his students searched for Landon, Alaric tried to talk to the woman but all she did was take his phone from him. When he tried to take it back, the woman breathed fire at him, forcing Alaric to flee back toward the highway. Having flagged down a passing-by motorist, he borrowed a phone of a to call Dorian, believing that the woman was a Pyromancer - a fire-breathing witch. Realizing that his students were in serious danger, Alaric raced to the root cellar to find Hope and Rafael with a distraught Landon, who claimed to have no memory of stealing the knife and that he'd lost it in the woods. The group went back out to find the woman waiting for them, silently demanding the knife and forcing Landon to reveal that he actually still had it. The woman attacked again, forcing the group back inside where they found a barrel filled with phones and other valuables. Another call to Dorian revealed that the woman was not a Pyromancer at all but a dragon in human form. With no chance of escape, Alaric and his students attacked the woman, allowing Rafael to stab her in the heart with the knife. This however only made matters worse as the dragon was unfazed and transformed into its true form and attacked again. Alaric told the boys to run while he and Hope took care of the dragon. Hope, however, using the fact that he's the father of Lizzie and Josie, suggested that Alaric take cover in the root cellar while she dealt with the dragon. With the dragon returned to her human form, Alaric stabbed the woman in the neck with the knife, killing her, before she's able to unleash another fire breath attack. With the dragon dead, he finds the spell that Hope used to bring the dragon down, a death spell; dark magic. He berated Hope for using dark magic and that it was a spell she couldn't have known she would have needed to use on a dragon, and deduced that she had other plans for it - to use on Landon. He won't allow her to become her father. He demands her to bury the dragon and that he'd meet her back at the car. When Hope returns to the car, Alaric gives her a note from Landon - that they've both flew. Unwilling to chase them for the time being, Alaric returned to the school with Hope, learning about the debacle at the football game and went to chastise his daughters. However, shaken by the events of the day, he simply embraced them in a tight hug. We're Being Punked, Pedro Alaric spent the remainder of the evening diving into research on the knife in ancient Gallic lore. The next day, still aggravated over the brawl at the football game and Hope's use of dark magic, Alaric sentenced the entire football team plus Hope to community service in town despite strong protests from each of them. Resuming his research on the knife, Alaric tried numerous methods to destroy it including explosives, an acetylene torch, a circular saw and even running over it with his truck to no avail; the knife could not even be scratched. He had just moved on to dunking it in a beaker of hydrochloric acid when Emma came into his office concerned as to why he continually skipped his therapy sessions with her and his overabundance of roles. Alaric maintained he had more important issues to deal with but was cut short when a frazzled Lizzie stormed into the room calling him a jerk and yelling about how kids from the rival school had been harassing them in town, culminating in a milkshake being thrown at her, his favoritism towards Hope and refusing to go back. Unwilling to argue with her, Alaric relented and assigned her to watch over the younger students out in the garden instead. Not long after Lizzie had gone outside, Alaric heard a scream echo through the hallways and ran to find Lizzie on the floor of the lounge with vicious claw marks across her stomach. Deducing that it was a gargoyle that attacked her, Alaric updated Dorian on the situation and initiated a school-wide lock-down while he went in search of it, believing that it was after the knife. While the students hid, Alaric moved through the school and happened upon the motionless gargoyle. Examining it for a moment, he went to stab it with the knife but the monster stopped him and took the knife from him. Amazingly, the gargoyle did not harm Alaric at all and instead moved on from him to find Lizzie - who had entrapped the gargoyle within the bounds of the school. As he went to intercept it, he came across Hope who had snuck back to the school with Josie to help. Arming themselves with weapons, Alaric and the girls went to the cafeteria where Emma was hiding with the young students with the gargoyle right behind them. Roaring savagely, the gargoyle lunged down the stairs toward Hope but stopped when Alaric threw himself in front of her. Taking advantage of the moment, Josie attacked the creature with an axe and joined with Hope in using a spell to completely shatter the monster. Josie tearfully demanded to know why Alaric put his life on the line for Hope and stormed away even after Alaric insisted that he knew from his research that the gargoyle would never harm him because he was human. Back in his office, Hope told him that he had to stop keeping secrets from them if they were going to be truly safe. Fully resolved, Alaric addressed the students and staff, informing them about the knife, the danger they now faced and warned them that as of that moment, they're more than just a school, they're family. They will stand together, fight together and will either win or lose together, no matter what comes next. Hope is Not the Goal Alaric was notified by the Mystic Falls Sheriff that two local girls had disappeared without a trace. Unnerved by the possibility that one of his students was responsible, Alaric addressed the students with a plan to uncover more information about the missing girls by having a few of them infiltrate the local human high school under the guise of an exchange program; Lizzie, Josie, Hope, Kaleb and MG all volunteered for the mission. Later that day during a training session, Hope questioned him on Landon's situation with the school to which Alaric responded that Landon's activation of the knife warranted further examination. Struck by inspiration, Alaric then met with Landon and asked him to join in the mission to the human high school, reasoning that Landon would be an effective guide for the others, to which Landon eagerly agreed. While his team pursued their mission, Alaric accompanied the sheriff in investigating the remains of the car owned by the missing girls, whereupon they soon discovered the lifeless body of one of the girls with prominent bite marks on her neck. Scared by the implication, Alaric frantically called MG for an update and to give them an update also but was frustrated by the fact that the team had already split up. He and the sheriff went back to pick up the girl's body but were shocked to discover that it had disappeared. Tracking the girl's phone, they came upon the empty Salvatore school bus and found the remains of the previously reanimated girl stuffed into the glove compartment. Confused and furious in equal measures, Alaric called the group again who informed him about the discovery of an arachne but his words of caution were ignored by the team who hung up on him. In the aftermath of a skirmish with and subsequent death of the arachne, Alaric berated his daughters over ignoring his advice and breaking the rules of the school but was rebuffed by them over his unwillingness to properly teach the students how to defend themselves in light of the increasing monster attacks. Exhausted with arguing over the issue, Alaric reluctantly agreed to revisit the possibility. Biding them goodnight, he tied up the last of the day's loose ends by incapacitating and locking up Kaleb, who had unknowingly admitted to the sheriff to feeding on a number of students from the human high school. Matt warned Alaric about controlling his students but Alaric responded by promising to end the sheriff if he ever went after any of his students or the school. He then rang up Dorian and told him to return to the school with the knife even as Dorian was being confronted by the next monster. Malivore Mombie Dearest on the morning of Lizzie and Josie's sixteenth birthday, Alaric calls Caroline updating her on the knife situation and arguing over her not being able to be there in person for the celebrations. While on the phone with Caroline, his attention is diverted to an all-too-familiar voice behind him. As he turns, he stands before the sight of his still-bloodied, formerly dead fiancée, Josette Laughlin, still in full bridal wear, standing at his office door. Momentarily paralyzed by shock, Alaric yelled for Dorian, grabbed his loaded crossbow and aimed it directly at the equally-shocked Josette as Dorian came running in. After introducing him to Jo, Alaric advocated killing her on the spot but Jo's protests of innocence combined with Dorian's theory that she might have information on the knife stayed Alaric's hand and he instead sent for Emma, determined to keep his daughters from what was happening. Fitting Jo with some clothes, Alaric coldly interrogated her on her resurrection, still disbelieving that she was who she claimed to be despite her spot-on answers. As he was about to get to the matter of the knife, they were interrupted by the sounds of his daughters outside the office doors demanding to be let in to talk about Caroline; silencing Jo, Alaric tried to wave them off but the twins siphoned Emma's boundary spell from the door, allowing them access and revealing Jo. Though Lizzie initially did not recognize her, Josie did from a picture in Alaric's office, forcing Alaric to confess to Jo the entire story of their birth via Caroline thanks to the Gemini Coven. Still somewhat skeptical, Alaric utilized the truth sphere and questioned Jo further; she answered everything truthfully, while even restating Alaric's statement of being there to cause harm to be a lie. Josie took the opportunity to ask how the two of them first met. Irritated by how affectionate Josie was being to Jo, Lizzie insisted they leave to get ready. Leaving Jo in his office, Alaric conferred with Dorian and Emma about the situation and the possibility that Jo was unknowingly being used as an infiltration weapon by a powerful enemy. Hurrying back, Alaric found his office empty and immediately deployed the staff to search the school while he went to check on his daughters. As he was running across the grounds he came upon a dirt-stained and hysterical Jo who claimed to have no memory after being taken by Josie to the birthday party. Suddenly she collapsed, her eyes turning white and an unearthly voice spoke through her saying that Josie had been buried alive and demanding the knife for her location. Frantic, Alaric raced back to his office to get the knife only to discover that Dorian and Emma had taken it with them and left the school. Shaken by her actions, Jo decided that the only way to guarantee everyone's safety was to have the twins siphon the magic from her that was keeping her alive despite Alaric's tearful reluctance. Embracing Jo, the two reminisced about their time together and the impending danger the twins faced on their 22nd birthday. Later that night, Alaric, Jo and the twins met in the twins' bedroom. Jo sadly said goodbye to Lizzie and Josie, both of whom were inconsolable. As Alaric looked on with tears filling his eyes, Lizzie and Josie siphoned away the magic in Jo, causing her to fade away into nothing. Alaric then tearfully embraced the girls. Shortly thereafter, Alaric laid a new picture on Jo's gravestone, vowing to Dorian that he would kill the monster responsible for resurrecting her. As he did so, a demonic but garish figure stepped out of the darkness declaring itself responsible and calling himself "The Necromancer", to which Alaric and Dorian responded with bemusement. Confused by the lack of recognition, the Necromancer demanded the knife. Instead, Alaric knocked him out with a shovel and locked him in the werewolf transformation space. Death Keeps Knocking On My Door Maybe I Should Start From The End Still angry at Hope Alaric wakes up at 3am in the morning to discover her stealing his car keys. After explaining that Landon is in danger he agrees to the rescue mission as long she lets him go with her and drive the car which she accepts. After being sent a false location they finally track down Landon with his mom. Alaric bonds with Seylah who tells him that her story is pretty far out there and most days she doesn't believe that it really happened. She tells him her history at the Triad and how she conceived Landon apparently in there, surprising Alaric at this new information. She tells him she's selfish and wasn't fit to be a mother, and that Landon would be better off he didn't remember her, as they won't either as well soon, leaving him and walking away again. She tries to start her own car without keys and Hope confronts her on leaving Landon again. She tells her what she told Alaric that Landon would be better off and she shoots a dart in Hope's neck, temporarily knocking her out. Seylah drives to the Triad building and kills both of the security guards, watching the knife drop in the pit. She goes into the room where the pit is, goes over the rails, and jumps into the pit, thereby erasing everyone's memories of her, except Hope for some reason. Alaric despite his lost memory decides that Landon at the boarding school would be better for everyone involved. Hope in private fills in Alaric on blank spaces of his memory. What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams? There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True Alaric is first seen talking to Hope about the Urn and which monster they could be facing next unaware they're being watched by it. When suddenly Lizzie and Josie bust through the doors having return from Europe. Lizzie is however upset at her father for not getting the updated itinerary due to him not seeing it, she was returning earlier and having to take a 3 hour shuttle ride. Hope tells Lizzie that everyone was under alot of stress dealing with the previous threat however that doesn't calm Lizzie. Upset Lizzie goes to her room and meets a jinni. Lizzie sees the opportunity and makes her first wish for Hope not being a pupil allowing Alaric to focus more on his daughters, however because of this the school is struggling financially. This reality comes to an end when Hope is found in this reality and is urged to think about enrolling in the school. In the next reality Alaric is still the history teacher at Mystic Falls High School in order to keep an closer eye on Lizzie although he hates his job and gets day drunk at it. Nevertheless he always reminds the twins to keep their powers hidden however Lizzie accidently exposes her magic which alerts the Mikaelson Boarding School. Hope asks Alaric to be the headmaster of the campus they were brought to however Lizzie feels like she back at square one with her unhappiness wishing inadvertently for an apocalyptic reality where supernaturals are hunted and Josie was accidentally killed by Lizzie after they learned about The Merge also Hope was never born. Alaric leads the resistance group and is shocked to see that Lizzie is back. Lizzie apologies to him overwhelmed by everything and Alaric tells her in return that he was also stupid for not telling her about The Merge in all other parallel realities. Back in the main reality after erasing all her wishes Lizzie goes apologizes to her dad who tells her contrary what she believes that he always has time for her and Josie however he's still keeping The Merge an secret from them when Lizzie asks what book he was reading and he replied "Nothing you need to worry about" denying the inevitable. We're Gonna Need A Spotlight There's a Mummy on Main Street The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do Let's Just Finish the Dance I'll Tell You a Story There's Always a Loophole Personality Alaric Saltzman is the headmaster of the Salvatore School. He's seen his fair share of death, drama and the supernatural, but now he's putting his expertise to good use as a mentor, trainer, protector and coach for the students of the school as he prepares the next generation of supernatural creatures to be heros and not villains. His mission is to help these students change the legacy of what it means to be supernatural in this world. But there's a dark a dark flipside to that mission. He has also developed a surrogate father relationship with Hope Mikaelson, whose traumatic life provides them a common point of understanding. Their relationship appears to be a source of conflict with his daughters. He also appears to have put his personal life completely on hold and keeps all romantic possibilities at a distance as a means of both focusing on his job and preventing himself from experiencing yet another heartbreak. Alaric is haunted by the legacy of the students he couldn't save and the sacrifices he's had to make along the way to safeguard the school. Even if he learns how to be the leader the student's need, he may already be too late to stop the dark events that have been put in motion. Physical Appearance Alaric can be described as tall, about 6'2 in height, with an athletic build. A handsome man with short, brown hair that is gelled on the top and has blue eyes. He often wears casual clothing, t-shirts, button downs, jackets, jeans, etc. He's mostly seen wearing dark colors, but occasionally wears brighter ones such as pink or white shirts. He appears between the ages of 34-36. Name * The name Alaric is a German baby name. In German the meaning of the name Alaric is: Noble ruler, noble ruler. Old German. King Alaric I conquered Rome in the early 5th century. * Saltzman is an Ashkenazic Jewish occupational name for a producer or seller of salt, from German Salz "salt" + Mann "man". Altered spelling of German Salzmann. Trivia * Alaric is Hope's father figure. * According to Matt Davis, Alaric's character is complex. * In Mombie Dearest, Alaric tells Jo that he won't be happy until the girls are grown up. Category:Characters